Life's a Funny Thing
by kingdomkayla07
Summary: Sam is offered a pair of tickets to her favorite singer's concert, but she has to do one little thing date Dash for a week. Dash makes a bet with Kwan during a basketball game, but loses and has to date Sama for a week. A big mess or something great?
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe I'm on a date with Dash, of all people. Ugggh, he's such a pig; I can't stand to watch him eat. I still can't believe I agreed to do this. _**Flashback:**

_" Hey, geek girl." I hate that name so much; It seems as though it came from Paulina, but the person's voice was too deep to be Paulina's. I turn around and am somewhat surprised to see Kwan standing there with a look like he was getting ready for the biggest fun of his life. " My name's not geek girl, it's Sam." I say, suddenly remembering his insult, but he shrugs it off. _

_Man these so called popular kids are nothing but a bunch of jerks. "_

_Whatever. I hear you like Kelly Clarkson." Ok, where is he going with this. " Yea, I like her so what." His grin is even more evident than before as he steps closer, pulling out some tickets from his jock jacket. " So, would you like some tickets to her concert?" " Would I!" I almost scream ecstatic from even the thought of going to her concert, but I quickly regain my composure. I hear a little chuckle escape Kwan's lips. " I mean that would be nice." " Well the tickets are yours if you..." _

_Of course there had to be some sort of a catch. There was no way I could get that lucky. _

_I sigh, giving him a slightly irritated look. " If I what?" " If you go out with Dash for a week." The moment those words come out of his mouth I immediately get sick to my stomach at the thought. There is no way I'm going out with that asshole. Especially not after all he's done to Danny. " NO way!" He starts to pull back the tickets slowly, probably trying to taunt me. " Well, if you don't want to see the concert, that's cool." Once he says this Kwan starts to turn around as slow as possible; he just knows I'm gonna wind up saying yes. _

_Dammit, I really want to go to that concert, but there's no way I could survive a week with that unmannerable slob. Just no way. _

_He starts to get a little more farther away from me and if I don't do something soon, I'm gonna miss out on seeing what could be the best concert in my life. Kelly Clarkson is the most awesome singer ever! _

_Aww man, a whole week with Dash is going to be absolutely torture... but I've got to see that concert. _

_I yell Kwan's name to get his attention, jogging after him as well. Kwan turns around with an evil smile present on his face. " Yes, Sam." _

_I'm surprised he called me by my real name. _

_" ...I'll do it." I say hoping this is a dream or an allusion; that I'm not going to be spending the whole week with Dash. I hear a quick yes murmured under his breath as he pulls back out the tickets. " Good choice. Here are your tickets." He hands me the tickets, my mind screaming for joy on the inside. " Enjoy the show." and with that he walks off. _

_I just wanna know one thing though. Why the hell would Dash wanna go out with me anyway. Last I checked, he didn't like me nor my friends. Well, who cares... I got the tickets! I start jumping up and down with happiness. Good thing no one's around to see this._ **End Flashback:**

_Yep, just 6 more days to go. It just won't come quick enough though_.

Dash finally looks up at me to find me staring annoyingly at him. " Look I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but it looks like we're stuck. So let's just try to get along." His comment almost shocked me.

_Since when did he want to try and get along with anybody._

" Well, that's fine with me, but if we're gonna get along could you try to be less obnoxious." Dash only snickers adding a hmmph. I should've expected that. " I'm going to the bathroom." " Like I care." I reply literally meaning it. Dash gets up only to look back at me with an irritated facial expression.

_Ooooh, I'm so afraid of your face Dash. I think I just peed myself, puleez._

" Then don't care, cuz I definitely don't care about you." " Oh huge burn, Dash. I think you just emotionally scarred me for life." I say rolling my eyes, only making him even more irritated. " It wasn't me who scarred you, it was those knives, you emo."

_I can't believe he went there. How could he dare bring up my past?!_

Tears start to form in my eyes at just the thought about it. **Flashback:**

_" Why don't you get off your fucking ass and go get a job you dumb motherfucker!" I hear my so called parents arguing downstairs. _

_I wish they would stop this. I just wanna run away from here, be away from these horrible people that claim to be my parents. I know my real parents are out there somewhere, because these people can't be my parents. They can't be. _

_"__ What you say, you bitch!" A few seconds later I hear a slap, a scream following that. He must be drunk again; I hate when he's drunk, he becomes this enraged abusive maniac. _

_I just know he'll come for me soon; he always does. _

_I hear a few more screams, but are completely wiped out for silence minutes later. I have no idea what he will do next, because he can be unpredictable at times. Oh no! I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, making me clutch my pillow as tight as possible. _

_Why does he get pleasure out of hurting me; even when he's not drunk he still gives me a beating. Why doesn't he love me and take care of me like a father should. Why?! _

_Tears start to well up in my eyes as I hear him near my door. " Well Sam I think you know what time it is. Time to get your daily ass beating." He fiddles with the door nob realizing I had it locked, which I have it most of the time. " Just as soon as you OPEN this door!" he yells starting to attack my door like a psycopath. _

_No, I'm not letting him hurt me. Not today! _

_I quickly hop off the bed and scurry over to my window. " Open this DAMN door!" The drops from my pain and terror roll down my cheek uncontrollably as I realize I can't get the window open. The only thing made of glass in the house beside my gaurdian's window had to be in my room. The old worn out door is starting to bulge and I use the only thing I can think of- my lamp, one of the very few nice things in my room. The floors are practically dirt and filth, my bed is simply an old matress from the garbage, and I don't even have a TV. The whole house is a mess really; when I try to imagine the worst place to live it is here with my terrible parents. _

_Glass scatters everywhere, while the door finally busts. He comes in just as clumsy as ever. " Nowhere to run to now princess. Now get your ass over here." I scream no, grab my backpack and dive out the window as if I were to land in a pool at the bottom. He walks over to the window and peers down at me, his cold blue eyes boring into mine. " Fine get the fuck away from here and don't come back!" I don't have the courage to say anything more to him and quickly take off. _

_I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. The wind is whipping my face like a whipping of the belt; I've felt that feeling oh too many times. I run about 3 miles to one of the few places I feel safe and beat on the door, still feeling scared even though I am far away from that monster. My friend opens the door and I throw myself on her, sobbing uncontrollably. " Whoah, Sam, what's wrong!" I continue to sob feeling the need now more than ever. " Did he hit you! Tell me!" I start hiccuping trying to catch my breath, but I finally manage to say, " I don't want to go back there. Don't make me go." I somewhat whisper, meaning the words with every inch of my soul. She starts to affectionately stroke my hair, trying to comfort me, which seems to always work. " It's ok. You don't have to go back there. I promise." Her words reassure me more than anything else could. " I believe you, Angela." I whisper. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, we finally break the hug and I ask to use the bathroom. As expected, she says yes and I head upstairs to the bathroom. Her house is so much nicer and inviting; how I wish this were my house. I throw my bag on the floor, and use the toilet. All the while, ideas are filling my head on how to ensure my misery will end forever. I look over at my bag. Inside of it, I have some clothes, a book, a tiny proportion of snacks that I managed to sneak every once and a while, and a... knife. The knife could make all my problems go away forever with one deep slit. _

_I've gotta do this; to end my problems for good. I slowly reach inside my book bag and fish out the knife._

_I stare at it, like I've never seen such a thing in all my life. _

_I__'m sorry Angela, Danny, and Tucker. _

_Without another thought I slice the area right below my wrist- my usual spot- as hard and deep as I can. The sight of my blood gushing out like a roaring river strangely almost makes me faint, but I am determined to end my life and slice my right arm as well. The same effect happens to my right arm as did with my left and I want to scream out; this immense pain is the worst that I have ever felt, but if I scream it will only make Angela rush in. _

_No I want to be dead before she sees me. _

_After a few minutes I start feeling woosy and dizzy and the next thing I know I black out. When I awaken I find my self engulfed in covers... covers why would I be under covers. _

_Where am I? I take a look around and discover that I must be in a hospital, feeling very lethargic and sleepy. Wait a minute, I didn't die?! Somehow I feel glad that I am alive. Maybe my life is to be something other than misery; I could have a good life! Just maybe._ **End Flashback:**

" You inconsiderate bastard. Get the hell away from me!" I shout, quickly running away from him, tears starting to stream down my face. All around people are staring but I don't care; all I want to do is be alone. I run out the doors to the entrance to the mall and sit on the sidewalk, my knees huddled to my chest and my painful past coming out through tears.

_It's time like these I wish Angela was still here. Why oh why did she have to move? I haven't seen her since 8th grade, when I almost killed myself; also the year I was adopted by my rich parents, whom I love very much. I miss her so much; it's like I'm missing a part of me. _

Unexpectedly, the doors open and out comes Dash, but I choose not to look at him. I don't think I can talk or face him right now. " Sam... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I continue to ignore him, keeping my face buried in my knees, however I am surprised he would even consider aplogizing. I hear him sigh, soon taking a seat next to me. " I wasn't thinking, and it doesn't help that you make me act so crazy."

_Oh yeah, that's definitely helping, insulting me way to go Dash_.

" Yea and you're so great to be around." I say sounding muffled, because I still had my face in my knees. " No, that's not what I meant." I hear another stressful sigh come from Dash. " What I mean is... the reason I act so crazy is..."

_He's gonna confess why he has such a shitty attitude; I have to look at him now_.

When I finally turn to him, the look in his eyes is nothing I've ever seen before... well at least not from him. They seem so gentle and full of sincerity; I never knew Dash could look like this.

_Maybe he does have a heart after all_.

"...Because I try to hide my feelings from you."

_Feelings, what the hell is he talking about?_

" The truth is... I love you, Samantha Manson."

_Holy shit! Did I just here that correctly; he loves me. And he knows my full name. This is way too weird, and too much to take in right now._

All these emotions are driving me insane, but at the same time I feel so comforted by this. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out; I am completely dumbfounded. " Look I know it's weird ok, but it's the truth. I've loved you for quite a while now." I am even more apolled than before.

_Has he been stalking me?_

" But don't you dare tell anyone about this, you got it." He says with his usual jerkish attitude, seeming to have just now realized what he has confessed. I simply nod my head; this wasn't exactly something I wanted to get out either. " Good." The next thing he does is completely unexpected; he reaches over and wipes away some of my smeared mascera with such tender love and care I am unsure of how to act.

_Should I smack his hand away, or allow this?_

" You know it really hurts me to see you cry. You're so beautiful, you shouldn't mess up your pretty face with tears to smear your makeup." Now I am really confused and shocked.

_Who is this person, and where is the real Dash? On second thought screw the real Dash, I like this one much better. I can't believe he has a side like this, and he is actually allowing me to witness it._

" Hey, let's go for a walk. Would that make you feel better?" I hesitate to answer, still confused. " Umm, yes." " Great." he says with somewhat enthusiasm in his voice, getting up from the sidewalk. " Let's go." Dash says, offering a hand to me with a... smile on his face? I didn't think Dash knew how to smile. I take his hand replying with an ok, and we start our walk.

_This is too crazy to be real_.

**A/N: Okay so this is the 1st chapter. If I get one review I'll continue, so if you liked the story review. It's just, I don't wanna continue writing if nobody likes it.**


	2. Is This Real

_What just happened? Did I really spend the rest of the day with Dash? Did he give me a peck on the cheek, before leaving just seconds ago_. _Is it weird that I didn't mind him kissing me... that I kinda wanted him too?_

" Hi sweetheart. Have fun at the mall?" greets my wonderful mom, coming in from the kitchen.

_My parents don't know anything about this bet thing with Dash and I'd rather just keep it that way... for now anyways._ I reply with a yes, and she gives me a hug. _It feels so good to be loved_.

" Where's Dad?" I ask noticing he isn't in the living room like he is normally at this time. " He's downstairs working on something important. He won't tell me what though." she says shrugging at the last statement.

_Yea that's Dad, always gotta keep something a secret. I know he's a scientist and all, but that doesn't mean he has to hide his experiments from his family._

" Figures. Well, I'll be in my room." I say heading towards the escalators. My mom nods, adding an 'okay' before she heads back into the kitchen. Once in my room, I flop down on my fluffy bed.

_I love my room; it has everything I ever wanted in it. Plus, it's all black just the way I like it._

So many things are on my mind, and I keep getting flashbacks of our walk... and of Dash.

_I never even considered him attractive until today. Maybe it's because I wasn't so distracted by his usual obnoxious attitude, and I got to see the real him._

I touch my cheek remembering the kiss that was left there just minutes ago. The way his lips felt when they connected with my skin; I felt so much love and warmth from it, even if it was just on the cheek.

_How could Dash of all people make me feel that way?_ I learned a lot from Dash during our time together; _who would've thought he was an orphan?_

He said he doesn't know why his parents gave him up. One day his parents told him he was going to get to visit a real fun place; they took him to an orphanage, which he hadn't know what it was at the time, and once he was inside walking around, the next thing he knew was his parents were gone. He cried and cried until he was incapable of anymore tears. At the orphanage, the kids would tease him because of his buck teeth. I couldn't believe Dash had buck teeth; you definitely can't tell now.

Anyways, he got fed up with the teasing and started bullying the kids to deal with his anger- and to stop them from teasing him. It all made since the moment he said that; why he likes to bully people, because he's been doing it since he was 4. Because of his behavior, he was moved to another orphanage.. and then to another and several more until he was finally adopted at age 9. Even when he finally got parents he still wasn't cared and loved for like he should've been- this is why he lashes out at the world. I felt so sorry for him, even though I probably had a worst past. Dash deserved better... well so did I, but I guess everyone can't have a good life.

' Never again will I love you' I hear my ringtone playing and it snaps me out of my thoughts right away. Without looking at the caller ID, I answer, " Hello." " Hey Sam. How'd things go with the jack ass?" I immediately know it's Danny and I wanna protest that he's not really a jack ass, but I laugh anyway so he wouldn't get suspicious. " Things went terrible of course. I would've rather been out with a monkey; at least then, I wouldn't have been so grossed out by its eating." I lie throuh my teeth, earning a chuckle from Danny.

_Good, he's believing it_.

" You know I could've gotten you those tickets with my ghost powers." " No, Danny I don't want you to steal." " I say anything is better than having to go out with that jerk." I sigh, wanting to tell him how I really feel. " Yea I know." " Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow." Danny asks with enthusiasm and hope in his voice. " I'd love to, but I'm kinda doing something with Dash." Even though I can't really see Danny's face I could tell it is definitely upset now. " Just because you have to date the guy for a week, doesn't mean you have to spend every moment with the him." " I know but Dash said we have to go on at least 5 dates during the week, and I'm trying to get it knocked out early."

_I hope he's not mad_. I hear Mr. Fenton's voice calling Danny on the other end. _Probably something about ghost hunting. _" Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later." " Bye." With that said I click the end button.

* * *

_I can't believe I finally told Sam how I feel. How I've longed to do that. I still feel bad for what I said earlier though, but it seems like she forgave me. Oh man, and that kiss. Sure it was only a little peck on the cheek, but it felt so good to do that. And she didn't slap me away, awesome_. I see Kwan walking up; _I just know he was watching me when I kissed Sam, I just wonder where he hid?_

" So how'd it go with the goth freak." I want so much to punch him dead in his face, but I shake off the urge so he won't get suspicious.

_Wait, he didn't see me kiss her. Pheww, I'll be able to keep my cover up for a little longer; but why do I need to keep a cover up anyways. Cuz you'll lose your reputation in a flash, idiot. Oh, right._

" I wish I never made that bet with you. Going out with her is a major pain in the ass." I lie, having to bite my lip and turn the other way to keep from spilling the beans, earning a laugh from him.

_It was never this hard to lie about stuff before, but now it is killing me to say such things about the girl who has stolen my heart since I first saw her- in the 8th grade. She's the main reason I pick on Danny so much-so I can see her._

" Sorry, dude, but you lost the bet." he says playfully. " Don't remind me."

_Too late I already got a flashback of what happened_. **Flashback:**

_It is a game of 21 and if I win, Kwan will have to run around school naked screaming ' I'm a loser!', but if I loose I will have to date whoever he chooses for me for a week. I just know he'll pick the ugliest chick he can find, so I need to win- him running around school naked is gonna be classic. It is tied, 19 to 19, and I check the ball to Kwan. _

_You're going down! _

_He dribbles into the paint, and I expected him to make a shot in the paint, but instead he fakes me out and goes back to the 3 point line.__I regain my composure, but before I can block him he gets the shot off; it seems to go in slow-motion, just taunting me until it finallly goes in. Kwan jumps for joy, while I fall to my knees acting like it's the end of the world, which it probably will be when he picks the girl and destroys my reputation for good. " Yeah, I won!" " I know Kwan, thanks for telling me." He smirks, coming over to me. _

_He's looking really forward to ruining my life, well so was I but that's different... sorta. _

_" Well, I guess you know what time is." " Yes I know." I say the feeling of dread evident in my voice. " And the girl I pick is..." _

_So he already knew who he wanted to choose, just waiting for an opportunity for me to have to go out with her. What a jerk. _

_" Sam Manson." I want to do a back flip from the joy of being with Sam for a week. _

_I've always wanted to go out with her, and now's my chance. And he thought it would be a horrible experience for me. Not! _

_" Ewww, gross, but if I have to.." I say fake hating it. " And you do." _

_Wait a minute, how am I going to get Sam to go out with me. She doesn't exactly like me last time I checked. _

_" One thing Kwan. How the hell am I supposed to get Sam to go out with me." " Oh, I've got you covered. See these." he holds out some tickets, which are supposed to mean what to me? " Okaay." " She won't be able to resist tickets to Kelly Clarkson's concert." _

_Oh yeah, she does love Kelly Clarkson, but how did he know that. I know that because I well, just happened to overhear her one day, while I was casually walking... to the mall. _

_" Alright fine, but I won't be enjoying this." I lie, walking away in somewhat of a daze just thinking about going out with her for a week, only to be stopped by Kwan. " Oh and one more thing. You have to go on at least 5 dates during the week." He smiles, probably thinking he's made me even more irritated , but he's done the exact opposite. " Damn dude, cut me a break." I pretend to be upset. " Sorry it's the rules." " Whatever." And with said I walk off, looking forward to the week with the girl of my dreams. _**End Flashback:**

" Hey a bunch of us are going to the Nasty Burger, let's go." Kwan's voice snaps me out of my flashback. " Huh. Oh, uh, I think I'll go home to shower off the gothness." He chuckles once more. " Yea, you probably should do that. Well later." " Later." After saying that he walks off while I head home.

_I've still got so much on my mind, and I can't stop thinking about Sam... not that I ever could. I can't wait till tomorrow._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want me to update fast, leave me a review. The reviews let me know people are actually enjoying the story, and they take like a second to do.**


End file.
